Quest of Bluefire
Quest of Bluefire is an american YouTube animated web series created by POE Animation. The series premiered on January 8, 2016. The series is ongoing. The series started out kid-friendly, but has since became somewhat vulgar. The series's logo. Premise In our current timeline, there is another universe faraway that requires portal travel, and that portal only opens once every 20 years. Entering this Portal would take you to an all new universe, Flametopia! In Flametopia, dreams can come true! There are many dragons, floating rocks, anthromopic animals, and many other creatures that long only existed before in imaginary works, but the most prominent Flametopian-exclusive creatures are Firesouls. These humanoid creatures with a fire body can be multiple colors. One of these Firesouls, is named Bluefire and is prince of a certain Flametopian area called the Light Up Isles who goes on adventures. Bluefire is on a quest to become the greatest adventurer ever, meeting friends, and defeating evil. Overview Quest of Bluefire revolves around the adventures of the Flamefighters, a team of 4 firesoul teenagers, with super powers and/or weapons fighting for their world or going on adventures. The plot of an episode is either visit a place and defeat a supervillain that attacks the place, save the city, or a comedic story that happens onboard their ship, the Eternal Light. In addition, each character has something unique about them. Bluefire, for example. is prince of the Light Up Isles, Flametopia's most grand area. There is often a great influence from 1980's, 1990's, 2000's or present day culture. Examples include technology like the iPhone and toy brands like Frogz. The first season was animated in Microsoft Paint and was mostly very restricted. Starting with Season 2 the animation was updated to Paint.net, with characters getting slightly redesigned for the upcoming season. and a new brighter color scheme for some characters. Characters New Flamefighters are coming in the second season. The characters consist of : * Bluefire * Greenfire * Pinkfire * King Flameflyer * Queen Flameflyer * Ghoster * Bill * Catmeister * Wolfshock * Purplefire * Poison * Toxic * Venom * Vinque * Sheriff Garester History The series was conceived back in June 2015. The creator, who wants to stay anonymous, wanted to make something new and original, after his previous ideas, making video games on scratch.mit.edu, did not do very well and he decided to make a new scratch game series. At the time, the game was known as Bluekid’s Adventure. The game was being worked on until due to programming issues, the game was cancelled in December. He still wanted to use Bluekid, so later on he thought it should be a YouTube web animation. He spent the next few days modifying Bluekid to make him brand new, changing his name to Bluefire in the process, as his reason is so people know he’s a firesoul. Influences for Quest of Bluefire include many anime, and video games. . In November 2016, he formed Fire Animation,a crew consisting of 10 people who work on the Quest of Bluefire. YouTube was a major marketing source since the very beginning, as it is where all the content produced is made. In the world's culture today, Quest of Bluefire was never very popular, it remained relatively obscure known to 50 people at most. The creator however hoped to change that though, to unleash Quest of Bluefire as a global phenomenon, which ultimately never happened as marketing efforts never reached far, as the show's quality was too low. However reports of a reboot and reimagining have been made, which could change the show's overall popularity. Production Back in the beginning, making and finishing a Quest of Bluefire episode took a week. However, starting with episode 5, the process became much longer, taking a few weeks to a few months. After Season 1 ended, the animation was improved, again extending the production process. On average, a new episode takes about 2 months of production. Quest of Bluefire was cancelled in May 2018 due to low popularity and poor quality, and the decision by the creators to go in a different direction. Social Media pages Currently, Quest of Bluefire has an official Facebook page. Instagram:https://www.instagram.com/questofbluefireofficial/ (no longer online) Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/Quest-of-Bluefire-1734547123446655/ Logos logo official.jpg|The Normal Quest of Bluefire logo. logo official fire animation.jpg|A slightly modified version of the logo, with the Fire Animation extra layer. Trivia * Quest of Bluefire was produced in New Jersey, USA and some parts of Britain, with rare parts being designed in Japan. * The artist of Quest of Bluefire, started out with the Windows Vista of Microsoft Paint with a mouse, but has recently upgraded to paint.net with a Wacom pen tablet. * Quest of Bluefire tends to be comical at times, but mostly focuses on the fierce fighting sides of it's characters.